The present invention relates in general to aerosols and in particular to a new and useful method of neutralizing a toxic or otherwise dangerous target aerosol using a defensive barrier comprising a highly charged defensive aerosol.
Chemical and biological warfare involves the dispersion of an aerosol cloud containing the toxic chemical or biological agent over an area to be attacked.
Defense of that area from the aerosol cloud poses a difficult technical problem.